Of Wolf and Man
by Inexistant
Summary: -AU- -Full, better summary inside- So Frieza didn't destroy the Planet Vegeta, rather something destroyed him before he had the chance. After developing a phobia of the thing that destroyed Frieza, how will Vegeta cope when it makes a human appearance?
1. Your Time Has Come

**Author's notes;; **Right-oh kiddies, this is just something I've been dying to write lately, so finally I've at least got the first chapter out of my system (Hurrah!) Well technically it's just a prologue, but anyway. I'll only continue this providing I get decent feedback that requests I write more, otherwise I won't bother... actually, strike that, I'll write the next chapter THEN consider whether or not I should write more.  
So yes, reviews please, I'd like lots of them :)

This is an Alternate Reality sort of plot; in which the Saiyan race isn't destroyed by Frieza, in fact nearly destroyed yet saved by something else, just to round it off anyway.

Oh by the way, it's also an OPTIONAL read, this chapter, if you want you can skip right through to the second part :3

**Full Summary;; **So Frieza didn't manage to destroy the Planet Vegeta, rather something destroyed him before he had the chance. Over the course of 15 long years, Prince Vegeta develops an obscure, somewhat closeted phobia of the thing that destroyed him; a wolfish Saiyan he had to play host to as a child and ended up suffering from it. 17 years after he ran away however, how on earth will he and Prince Vegeta manage when the mythical wolf-Saiyan makes his return to King Vegeta's castle?

**Pairing(s);; **None announced as of yet, I'll keep you guessing.

**Disclaimer;; **DBZ of course belongs to Akira Toriyama, however the character Kardok belongs to yours truly :)

* * *

**OF WOLF AND MAN**

--

Prologue;; Your Time Has Come

--

Two years it must have been now, two years since the whole incident that is. The small figure cast into the darkest shadows by the side of the balcony neighbouring his bedroom would stand arms in a fed-up knot across his chest, a heavy, harsh sigh to bubble up from his throat in the slight reminisce he'd caught himself up in as he graced his right arm with the sensation of his own fingers dancing across the cold skin. It wasn't a smooth texture on his right arm; however it was rough and rippled, then again, if you turned to take a look at it in full light it would appear that nothing was there, although the small boy knew there was something – that something was an accursed scar...

Oh yes, he remembered it all too clearly...

* * *

"You're nothing but a disgrace, mutt!" Came a child-like yell, from an equally child-like form. Yet another spat after another evening's training it seemed; it would appear neither one boy nor the other could recount the many times they'd bickered like the small, immature little boys they were, still, beneath the dim lights of the hallway they stood in, in the ominous, reddish glow it gave off as it reflected from the crimson walls, something seemed only too sinister about this bout of arguing.  
"Why don't you just get lost, and never come back!" The same boy would cry out savagely again, seeing that no response came from the subject of his shouting; the small, midnight blue haired boy in the darker shadows, resting against the blood-coloured wall on his side, back to his aggressor. He didn't respond again, standing totally stagnant with his arms folded, yet in his stillness, you could just tell it wasn't going to stay that way, not this time.  
Now with a few bangs of obsidian hair falling into his line of sight, the other boy still shouted on, that damned prince that couldn't just keep his thoughts to himself. Damn Vegeta "For what it's worth, I'd hope you die out there" He went on, even having the audacity to laugh and smirk at his own words, not knowing how downright hurtful they could be, of course this was a heartless boy we were talking about here, as if the prince of the Planet Vegeta gave a dead moose's last shit about other people's feelings. He just didn't.  
Little did he know it would probably land him in a whole mess of trouble, and that's just what it did this time...

No warning came for what happened next; just the low whir in the air as the other previously still and silent boy whipped around came rocketing at the prince with a darkly red aura blazing in utter fury...

"GO TO HELL!" That was the only blood-curdling howl that came from the other as he lunged forth.  
The smirk on the prince's face wasn't even given a chance to fade, the sudden onslaught of fiery fists and kicks came that fast and that hard; it was like getting beaten up by an inferno with arms and legs... and boy did it feel utterly agonizing as Vegeta soon found.  
The blue-haired boy's fists repeatedly plunged into wherever on Vegeta's body that they could, causing the prince to retch and gag on the bubbling of blood and bile surging up into his throat, the punches were that hard. The prince couldn't even glance fearfully into this beast of a child's wolfish yellow eyes before he couldn't see anything at all, and the pain seemed to vanish.

The prince had passed out... To awaken an hour or so later in a pool of his own blood and his right arm ravaged – burnt to the third degree, and no culprit to this savagery to be found...

* * *

Guess that's what he got for being such a brat, such a horrible, discriminating little kid, then again, little kids didn't learn did they? Vegeta never was a wise one, and still, two years after that horrible incident, the young prince still treat some people like dirt, even after having seven shades of shit thrashed out of him by a boy of his own age that he presumed to be a weakling, he was still a horrible little brat. Just as well that the beastly child he knew before was gone, wasn't it? Since that terrible night, neither Vegeta, nor anyone else for that matter had seen anything of Kardok the Howler. The scar that the fiend left on the prince's arm left a painful memory and reminder of how nasty he really was though, still it was a reminder he never heeded.

The rough feel of his arm even brought forth a pang of remorse to shudder through his gut; part of him wished he wasn't so horrible to the little kid his father decided to take in after his parents died; true to form, if his father was accepting of the strange little kid, that was sign enough that he was worthy of Vegeta's acceptance too. But no, Vegeta didn't accept the child for who he was, for there was definitely something wrong with the boy, for a Saiyan, he was very odd. There were many characteristics that all Saiyans had that this one didn't. For starters, where on earth was the kid's tail? Well, he had a tail, just it was in no way a Saiyan's tail – it was sleek and black, the fur of it long and flowing, very unlike the usual Saiyan, monkey tail, this factor sort of made it clear how the kid didn't turn into anything at the full moon either, his form remaining the same humanoid way whilst everyone else turned to monstrous apes; now he thought about it, why did his father even accept the wolfish kid into their household?  
His power, of course.

The wolfish boy, named Kardok did indeed embody an awesome power, for a child that was, even surpassing Vegeta's power to the prince's horror; that and, the boy's parents were indeed very respectable and powerful Saiyans, not to mention they were normal in terms of tail and transformation, unlike their unfortunate son.

When Vegeta thought about it, he was just being discriminatory because of how the little kid looked, he was totally fine bar the tail, and that's what threw the uppity prince off, and surprisingly, at times like these, the prince despised himself for it, because of that he'd have to live with this gruesome scar forever, and worse still, he couldn't seek revenge on Kardok for it, not that he'd get it – being honest with himself, Vegeta could admit he probably couldn't surpass the wolf-boy still, not that he could even find him anyway, since the whole incident, none of them had seen Kardok at all, it was like he'd vanished off the face of the earth. Some people just thought he killed himself, and in all honesty he had enough reason to, his life with Vegeta must have been miserable...

Since then, the boy had actually became a myth, a legend... Many had heard of him beforehand; being brought under the king's care despite being the way he was, he was bound to get massive publicity for it. However, after his departure from the King's domain, many people reported that they saw a small figure silhouetted against the bright light of the moon on the distant hills, howling... It was passed off as the figure being Kardok, the wolfish boy they all shunned taking refuge in the mountains with the stars as his only allies. That's also how the now legendary Saiyan gained his nickname too – The Howler.

No time to reminisce and regret though, that age of the Howling Saiyan was long gone, in Vegeta's eyes, that boy was dead.  
Or so he'd liked to have believed anyway, although that night something horrific was to happen that would shake the young prince's world forever and shatter the very foundations of the Saiyan society...

* * *

The night air seemed to carry a strange feel to it, so the prince had soon noticed as he wandered the grounds of his father's vast castle anyway. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed terribly amiss; he couldn't help but shake the sense while he gazed into the infinite cosmos, as if seeking some sort of answer within the stars themselves. Of course, no answer came, the only response came in the form of faint chatter out in the streets beyond the castle walls, however this was oddly raised chatter... Hm, something must have been going on between the masses, not that Vegeta cared anyway, nor did he care about this sense of impending doom either, he just couldn't seem to shake it as he scanned and examined each glimmer of light to beam down from the sky, each star... until his eyes fell upon the most peculiar sight.

Wasn't that Frieza's ship? It seemed bright enough, but hold, it was moving too fast across the sky, and not bright enough, rather far too luminous to be a ship, yet it was too large to be a star, what on earth was it? It streaked across the sky swiftly, yet slowly enough so it retained its prominence to watchful eyes from the ground; it was a mystifying sight indeed, for nobody had ever seen this star before, or that it didn't seem so distinguished amongst the myriad of neighbouring stars.

The longer Vegeta gazed, the less he seemed to remember where he was, he seemed entranced...

As did the rest of the spectating Saiyan population until a pure horror disrupted the paralleling beauty. In the dark of the night, off in the distance, the fearsome sight of blazing buildings could be seen, the shrieks and screams could be heard all over the globe as the inferno's tendrils seemed to snake across the urban skyline, setting everything ablaze, so fast that Vegeta didn't even know what hit him when he found the flames issuing forth towards his own form; they were after him...

He leapt into the air, instinctively enough and glared down to the wildfire tearing across his father's castle and surrounding grounds, and even beyond into the rest of the city. He was so vexed by it, where on earth had these flames come from? It all seemed so sudden and so violent, so destructive on its blazing path across the small globe; everywhere Vegeta looked, he could see vast seas of flame cloaking the previously illustrious steel utopia. A howl echoed through the air, causing the young prince's eyes to widen as he swivelled about in the air to look upon the beast that seemed to be causing all of this...

A blazing wolf was what he saw; its body pitch black with darkly flames licking out from its elbows, knees and ankles, the same fire burning all too furiously as its mane, as well as its colossal wings that pointed skywards, giving off an ominous light into the dark.

_What are you? _Nevermind fearing for his very life, all Vegeta could question was what on earth this thing was, little did he know that may well have been his last thought as the wolf shifted towards him, snarling. Vegeta was frozen right to the spot, this beast terrified him, and all he could think as the wolf neared was his final thoughts, those elegiac musings. Only 6-years-old and tonight he was to die.

Drawing in one final breath, the prince would jam his eyes tight shut, bracing himself for the burning pain to drench his small form, only to fall to the ground after one strike, no pain, no feeling, numb.

Was he dead...?


	2. Was It A Dream?

**Author's notes;; **Hazzah! Part 2/The official Chapter 1 is here! To my dismay I only got one review for the prologue (Thanks, Amey :D) And hopefully (I'm praying anyway) I'll get more reviews for this part, which actually I enjoyed writing, mostly because of the inclusion of the mystery woman. I won't reveal her identity, although I roughly based her from my perception of Freya; the Norse Goddess of Love. As of now, and from what I've planned, she's only really a side character, however her purpose and role will become more prominent much later on.

Oh, and just to clear things up, from the last part to this one, there's been a 15 year leap. In the last chapter, Vegeta was 6-years-old (although 4-years-old in the flashback) and now he's 21-years-old, yay!

Anyway, reviews; again I'd really like some, or at least some faves and alerts, at least I'll know some are really paying this story some mind

**Pairing(s);; **Again, I'm not telling you XD Although I think Amey already sussed it, then again she knows what I'm like –giggle-

**Disclaimer;; **As we all know, DBZ belongs to Toriyama, however Kardok and the mystery, mystical Valkyrie woman belong to moi :D

* * *

**OF WOLF AND MAN**

--

Was It A Dream?

--

As abruptly as he remembered awaking at the very dark time he was having another feverish nightmare about, he jolted awake from his nightly musings of the past in an oddly cold bed, the force of his upward thrust shoving the equally cold covers draped over his legs aside, trailing them onto the frigid floor of his bedroom. Into the stale, frosty air about his person he heaved a harsh sigh, his breath condensing into a thin wisp of condensation that lingered on the silvery air that streamed through the opened door to the balcony from the moon. Well that would answer the question why it was so damn cold in there, it was habitual of the guy these days to just crash onto his bed whilst forgetting to close the balcony door, these days he was just too worn out to move after training, and with good reason – not only had he been losing sleep lately due to recurring nightmares, but the stress of it seemed to make him train twice as hard.

Not a good mix really, not when you saw the state the young lad was in under full light, he looked wrecked...

It was just getting silly now, the amount of sleep he was getting per week now because of these nightmares was utterly ridiculous, it was a wonder how he was still functioning. By now it'd been around 15 years since that horrific night the blazing wolf struck him down, so why did he only start having nightmares about it just recently? It was just... weird, he didn't even find it scary, yet it still kept him from sleeping, to the point of insomnia even. As far as his appearance went, it was all definitely taking its toll on the young man; dark circles usually prominent beneath his hollow, dark eyes, and a generally run-down demeanour all over was present. The bangs of raven hair that hung over his previously fierce and glaring obsidian eyes had become stringy, dull and lifeless, lacking of their old shimmer and lustre, not that he cared much for his mane beforehand, you could tell his care for his own body was starting to lack all the more now.

After swinging his short, muscular legs over the side of his bed, he touched his bare feet down onto the freezing floor, not really paying much mind to how cold it was against his rough skin as he ran a hand through his long, spiky hair in a sort of fed-up state. He didn't know if he could put up with this much longer, what made things worse for him was the persistent question 'why', why did he have such nightmares about such a thing, over and over again? He remembered the very night as clear as day; he didn't perish, in fact he felt no pain bar the anguish he felt the moment he was roused from unconsciousness to see the wreckage that had come a cropper, what surprised him the most though was how his father's castle was left perfectly untouched, unscarred, totally unscathed; everywhere else the boy could lay his eyes upon though was a different story – for everywhere else was totally wrecked beyond anything he could ever fathom. It hurt him...

Come on though, 15 years after it all, he was a grown man now, surely this was no time to be having nightmares about things that simply couldn't be helped or changed, not only did it seem ludicrous to him, it seemed all too random for his liking. And truth be told? It was getting to the point now that it was starting to spark an actual fear within him. For once, Prince Vegeta was growing scared of the wolf. Now he thought about it, what if the beast came back one day? What if there was another attack? Would he be on the top of his list of who to kill? The thought caused a shiver to run up and down his spine, making his entire body shudder briefly. At least if the wolf was to attack again, he would be geared up and ready, being a survivor of the last attack he knew fine well what would be coming, if anything came at all.

As audacious as it seemed though, the prince was always highly reluctant to be grateful towards the wolf like everyone else was. Why be grateful for something almost destroying the world though? Well, that fateful night after the wolf had knocked the young prince off his feet, the crude overlord Frieza perished at the beasts maw, mercilessly devoured with a tinge of disdain on the wolf's part, after all, the intergalactic dictator wasn't the tastiest of morsels to swallow, still it put the grotesque little creature out of commission, which the entire population of the Planet Vegeta was pleased about, still Prince Vegeta felt a pang of envy from the whole thing; he always desired to destroy Frieza, but the wolf had to go and steal his thunder, an eerily familiar characteristic he'd seen before in another particular individual he was glad to see the back of; that blasted Kardok kid who ran away 17 years before. He always seemed to hold an irritating notoriety for being one step ahead of the prince; the boy was just older, bigger, and stronger, and it always seemed to stay that way to the Prince's scorn.

There was something about dreaming of him though that sparked the slightest apprehension within him though; the dreams were so vivid, sometimes so surreal and occasionally lucid that from time to time he would awaken believing that he hadn't been dreaming at all, and that it had all been reality... Maybe it was real... When alone he would sit and muse to himself the infinite possibilities surrounding the matter, maybe he was foretelling something in the form of his dreams, maybe it was all some sort of precognitive vision. Seemed so silly to think though, as if Prince Vegeta was actually seeing some sort of future; fat chance, Vegeta wasn't blessed with the ability of foresight. At least he didn't think so anyway, part of him hoped not.

In the silvery glow of the moonbeam, multiple shadows cast over the prince's somewhat haggard features as he furrowed his brow some in a sort of vexed manner. In the darkly silence he could have sworn he heard a somewhat eerie melody drifting around from... from somewhere outside. _Probably some buffoon out prancing in the streets... _Vegeta assured himself, giving his head a quick shake, blinking once or twice before he got to his feet. Chances were he wasn't going to get back to sleep any time soon, not with his head in the state it was in, clouded over with a myriad of musings varying from the mundane to the downright fantastical; an overactive mind seemed to have plagued him that cold night, as did every other night for as long as he could remember, it was pretty much a normality by now, wonder why it still kept him awake though?

Glancing around, he squinted up his eyes slightly. The surrounding room was almost pitch dark, he couldn't make out many figures except those with a silvery outline cast from the moon, yet given a few moments, he was sure his eyes would adjust to the darkness, allowing him to set his eyes on the dark mahogany dresser across the room from his large four-poster bed of the same wooden make-up. Not that it was very visible, yet the Prince could just identify his own, surprisingly wiry silhouette in the darkened mirror above the chest of drawers; the slight glint of platinum light cast over his onyx eyes. He started to wonder to himself as he stared; how on earth some still managed to think he was a handsome devil... Call it a lack of self esteem, but surprisingly Vegeta couldn't bring himself to concur. The sight of himself caused a frown to form on his face – he didn't think he was good-looking at all, in any sense of the word, maybe a few months ago, but now? No, he could even start to see how his muscled body was starting to wither slightly to a more compact, wiry figure, his face looking worn out, lacking of the youthful radiance it always used to embody. That fire in his eyes that had now been extinguished probably wouldn't return in Vegeta's opinion, call that a persistent pessimism though.

So this was what it was like to be an insomniac...

No time to look down upon his own appearance though, there wasn't any point in beating himself down in the middle of the night, not now. He'd just sigh yet again and scratch the side of his head a little, straightening out his baggy black boxers that hung onto his waist, surprisingly not falling off – he liked wearing boxers that were a size or two too big, more room to roll about in, with him being a very violent sleeper and all, it was once in a blue moon that the Prince slept somewhat still; still, whatever worked, he was comfy in those pants and that's what mattered, wasn't like he'd be seen anyway, not that something like that would matter in the slightest.

With heavy footsteps audible as he paced, he wandered idly out into the sheer cold of the night, not even dignifying the wind with a suitable response to its boreal howling; the cold didn't seem to bother him in the slightest, even though he was bearing through it without a shirt on, nor trousers; actually, it was a surprise how he didn't seem to at least shudder or shiver at the wintry breath of the wind – the Prince just squinted some as it bored into his weary eyes, only for the onslaught to cease as his own footsteps did once he'd reached the stone wall separating the balcony floor from a vertical plummet down to the rough cemented ground many storeys beneath; you could imagine falling from a height like this would be painful, still Vegeta had grown used to the somewhat foreboding sight beneath him.

And there that melody went again, and it seemed much louder and closer this time too, a little too close for comfort, that was for sure. Still, where the devil was the blasted sound coming from? Okay, so that was a fib, it wasn't a 'blasted' sound in particular, the more Vegeta listened to the smooth tone sailing through the midnight air, the more he seemed mystified by it. What an enchanting melody... No, no, not to become entranced by it, not now. He had to find out where on earth it was coming from. In the slightest frustration as he scanned the darkness far beneath the balcony over the grey, stone wall, he gave up as soon as he started looking; the sound seemed far too close by to be all the way down there. So now where to look...

"You seem troubled, Vegeta..." Came a soft, feminine voice – just as the melody died down and a split-second of silence befell the balcony.

Clearly startled by the sudden sound, Vegeta's hair seemed to stand on end in fright, his eyes widening as he instantaneously whirled around to look upon the owner of such a voice.

There on the dull, stone wall of the balcony, just by the large, wooden double doors that lead back into the prince's sleeping quarters was perched the most peculiar of figures. A woman sat there, one knee pulled up with her foot rested on the surface of the wall, the other leg left hanging over the opposite edge, pointing down to the darkness. She wasn't looking his way, her sparkling blue eyes, glimmering in the moonlight were averted elsewhere, namely a wooden, flute-like pipe she was slotting beneath a scarlet sash she had bound over her silvery armour, around her waist, right next to a sword in its metallic sheath slotted through in the same way. She looked so strange, with long, golden blonde hair flowing in the breeze and eyes of azure on ice, she didn't at all look the part of female Saiyan, _Is she an alien?!_ Vegeta asked himself inwardly, somewhat scared and taken aback by what he was seeing.

Maybe not a Saiyan, rather she looked very Nordic; the personification of a Valkyrie queen, the epitome of those platinum haired, Viking maidens who ruled the skies on flying horseback, the radiance of the distant sun cast over their shimmering, silvery armours reflecting light in an array of pastel shaded colours, the aurora against the perpetual darkness of the midnight zenith.

... _Wait, how does she know my name?!_

"N-no..." The Prince stammered in response, his breath condensing all the more into thin, silvery wisps, fading into the dark. For the most part, the Saiyan Prince was utterly stupefied, he couldn't even bark out to demand what her purpose was here, very much unlike the usual Vegeta who would bellow in outrage, he was just... dumbfounded.

"You lie," She simply stated, her velvety smooth voice coated in a knowing, yet somewhat suspicious tone as she finally glanced over to the frozen Prince. "He still haunts you to this day, am I right?" She spoke up, as if Vegeta would know exactly what she meant.

"Wh-... Who still h-haunts me?" Vegeta stuttered again, unable to shake this strange fear of the mysterious woman he beheld. Honestly, she didn't look like she was going to do any harm, the only thing slightly frightening about her was her ever so slightly jagged, silvery armour. Apart from that she looked like an angel... Maybe he was just spellbound by the sight of her.

"You know who, Vegeta," The woman sighed slightly, raising her thin eyebrow doubtfully as she stared at the boy. No more words came on his part though, he was just too afraid, perplexed and downright weirded out to even speak, maybe the occasional stutter now and then, but apart from that he was totally and utterly silent. Who was the maiden talking about though? Vegeta held a sneaky suspicion who, she was on about Kardok, wasn't she? Okay, so first she knows Vegeta's name, then she speaks of the thing nobody dares speak of anymore, who was this woman?

With the slightest of coughs as she cleared her throat, feeling her voice become a little husky from the cold attacking her vocal chords, she shuffled some where she sat, sitting more straight up with her back against the stone wall, one of her arms rested over her raised knee with her slender fingers idly fidgeting with the smooth beige fur lining her animal-skinned boots, whilst her other arm kept her propped up, her palm planted onto the cold stone beneath her.

"He swears he will return one day, you know..." She finally spoke, averting her sapphire gaze from the Prince's rigid body, glancing out into the distance in a sort of dazed way, letting her eyes trail over the jagged skyline of the far away hills, just beyond the steely outline of the vast city. Yes, the Prince definitely knew what the maiden was talking about now, only too coincidental it was with his current situation; his recurring dreams regarding boy and his nagging suspicion he was subliminally foretelling something. The maiden even sensed his troubled demeanour over the fact, she had to be talking about Kardok, who else could this pertain to?

Vegeta just stared in a sense of slight amazement, some of his rigidity softening up, allowing his seized up shoulders to drop a little; he relaxed, finally. "Are you kidding me?" Vegeta spoke up, his voice stronger, louder, lacking that previous persistent stutter. He scowled some at the thought; as if the wolf had the audacity to return, after everything he'd done to the Prince... then again looking back on it, most would say Vegeta deserved all he got.

"I kid you not," The maiden retorted, looking across to the Prince with even steely stern eyes, holding a dislike for the young man's suddenly sharp tongue, no need for it really, was there? "As sure as the rivers reach the seas... you'll see," She went on, with a small smile spreading across her silky smooth features, forcing the baffled Prince back into a dumbstruck state at the sight of her, how erratic the young man was being, this wasn't like him at all.

_Oh I get it, I'm still dreaming, right?_

You just keep telling yourself that Vegeta... "Hope that puts your mind at ease..." The maiden spoke again as she descended from the wall, landing softly on her feet before the prince on the balcony floor. With arms knotted, she held a kindly smile on her face, looking down to the short Prince. You know, for a 21-year-old he was still very short, only standing at about five-foot and three-inches, it made the pretty maiden giggle very lightly, although she tried to stifle it as best she could as her body started to ascend "For now..." She trailed off.

As she ascended into the dark sky, Vegeta looked on in silence, his onyx eyes agape. The maiden's body seemed to lose its solidity, growing transparent, appearing like clumps of fine dust that soon turned an icy colour and floated further away into the wind, taking the vague form of some canine creature as it drifted away.

"Wait!" Vegeta barked out into the night "Come back here! Who the devil are you!?" He continued to shout out, clearly to no avail as the wispy figure of the wolf the maiden had took the form of breezed away into the night like fine snow on the wings of the wind itself... Vegeta was left dumbstruck, confused, and with a pang of worry triggered by the maiden's words.

Was she serious? Hell, was she even talking about what Vegeta thought she was talking about? He hoped not, he prayed to whatever God there was that Kardok wouldn't come back, not out of hate, although out of fear. He was eternally grateful that the harsh scar on his arm had faded from his last encounter with the boy, yet it still made him fear Kardok, for if he were to return as this Valkyrie had foretold, then Vegeta was convinced he was going to perish at his hands; he knew how vengeful and wrath-filled the wolf-boy could be, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it again, he'd give anything to keep his life from the hands of that monster.

No matter, of course Kardok wasn't coming back, what could that siren possibly know anyway? Then again... she did know Vegeta's name... How? How on earth did she know both of the Prince and the wolf? She wasn't a Saiyan either; he had to keep reminding himself of this. She was humanoid, but she looked totally alien at the same time. It scared Vegeta.

Perhaps she was some sort of mystical oracle; a wise woman with an all-seeing eye and good enough intent to warn Vegeta beforehand of a possible threat. Maybe he should have held some gratitude for the maiden, at least now he'd know the wolf was coming back, if she was telling the truth, at least now he had time to prepare.

By the by, it was hardly the time to be worrying about such things, not when his mind was already racing from the nightmares he'd braved through not long beforehand; still filled with cloudy, sleepy thoughts from a post-oneiric buzz. It was probably best if he just let it alone for now and make a vague attempt to get back to sleep; if this woman was right about Kardok returning then he'd sure need it; should the pair end up in a brutal showdown, then he'd need all the energy he could possibly muster, and in that respect, sleep sounded like a fantastic idea. With a sickly, uneasy feeling left grumbling in his gut, he averted his coal gaze to the stone floor as he just wandered back into his room, not caring to shut the heavy doors behind him before crashing down onto the darkly crimson sheets of his bed. He didn't even crawl under them and coil up into a little ball like he usually would, he just lay there stagnant on top of the cold, stale sheets and closed his eyes.

Prayed the dawn wouldn't bring anything he'd come to dread...


End file.
